Build:Team - Hero Speedbook
This guide uses heroes and henchmen to quickly and easily complete Curse of the Nornbear, Against the Charr, and A Time For Heroes to turn in Hero's Handbooks to earn faction towards Eye of the North title tracks. Overview Against the Charr * / Any Player * / Fire/runner hero * / Communing/runner hero * / Signet of Spirit/resto hero Curse of the Nornbear * / Any Player * / Signet of Spirit Healer * / Spirit Spammer * / Ineptitude Spammer A Time for Heroes * / MS/DB Spammer * / Bonder 1 * / Bonder 2 * / Bonder 3 Against the Charr Nuker prof=E/P firem=12+1+1 energ=9+1 comma=9HeatHeathinvof lessof restAttunementBack!"/build Equipment * Blessed or Survivor Insignias * 40/40 Fire Magic set Spirit Spammer prof=Rt/P com=12+1+3 spa=9+1 comma=9of Ghostly MightAnguishPainShadowsongDisenchantmentdissonanceof CreationBack!"/build Equipment * Armor: Radiant insignias, vigor runes of choice. * Weapons: Any high energy set or staff will do. SoS Healer prof=Ritualist/Any channelingmagic=12+1+3 spawningpower=3+1 restoration=12+1 of SpiritsBloodsongBondRageSiphonbody and soullightWas Kaolai/build Equipment * Survivor Insignias * Restoration Magic set Usage *Starting this mission requires you to run to the helmet. Load your favorite running build to get there. (this takes 1 minute to accomplish) *Once in mission flag your team to point C. (shown on map) *Aggro the charr coming across the bridge and try to drag them south as they kill you. *Once dead, move your team to the different flag points. *At point J, be careful of the fireshielders. Move your team almost immediately after you engage them as they will cast Meteor Shower. *When you reach the bosses,spread your heroes out and flag your henchmen to aggro. *Don't forget to display your Vanguard title. *This mission takes 3-5 minutes to complete. Video Demonstration Curse of the Nornbear Player prof=any/a shadow=12paradoxformof distressstabilitydashof shadowam unstoppableinverter/build SoS Healer prof=Ritualist/Any channelingmagic=12+1+3 restoration=12+1 spawningpower=3+1of SpiritsBloodsongBondRageSiphonbody and soullightWas Kaolai/build Spirit Spammer prof=Ritualist/any spawningpower=12+1 communing=12+1+3of Ghostly MightShadowsongPainDisenchantmentAnguishDissonanceoptionalof Creation/build Ineptitude Spammer prof=me/e illusion=12+1+3 fast=10+1 ins=8+1ineptitudeclumsinesseyeriskof clumhexnotof lesser/build Equipment *Survivor insignias *Staff with +15 energy Usage * Avoid activating the res shrine by hugging the left wall. * Run your heroes into the Mandragors so they wipe. * Run to each spawn point using Dash to break aggro. * Wipe at Nornbear and take him out with your party. * Another option is to try and run your heroes through and use any survivors to hit the second spawn point. It will shave a few seconds off. A Time for Heroes Player prof=any/assas dagger=12scanphoenix strikeblossomstrikemove like a dwarfam unstoppableoptionaloptional/build * Paragons take [Surrender!" and [Their Weakness!" * Warriors take [Will Survive! and [Flail * Monks take [Insight and [Spirit * Rangers take [Reflexes and [Refuge * Necromancers take [Renewal and [Siphon * Mesmers drop [Move Like a Dwarf!" and replace with [of Frustration, take [Feast and [Master * Ritualists take [of Aggression and [Weapon * Assassins drop [Am Unstoppable!" and replace with [Stability, take [Agility and [Regeneration * Dervishes, drop [Am Unstoppable!" and replace with [Stability, take [Regeneration and [Master * Elementalists take [Armor and [Frost (if you do not want to modify your daggers, just swap conjure for a skill of your choice.) Equipment * All sup runes to drop health to 105 (130 for Dervishes because of the innate +25 health). * Radiant Insignias * Vampiric Daggers of Enchanting Bonder 1 prof=Mo/n smi=12+1+3 pro=10+3 blood=8 div=6+3BondBondof HonorSpiritBondSignetof Bloodof Devotion/build Bonder 2 prof=Mo/N blo=11 hea=10+3 pro=9+1+3 div=8+1BondBondMendingSuccorSignetof bloodof Rejuvenationof Devotion/build Bonder 3 prof=Mo/P pro=12+1+3 div=10+1 comma=8BondBondBarrierSpiritSignetof DevotionoptionalHaste!"/build Usage *Make sure you have your delver title displayed. *Before having the heroes start enchanting you, check for Destroyer of Deeds as they have Punishing Shot. :*Killing the Great Destroyer is still possible with Deeds around, it will just become more difficult. *Interrupt Lava Wave with "You Move Like a Dwarf!" (or Cry of Frustration for Mesmers) *This mission can be done in about 1 minute. Notes *To obtain multiple copies of books, you need to place new books into storage. You can only receive one book at a time. Credit goes to the first book in your inventory. To save some time, you can swap out your first book to a book that hasn't received credit for the mission. Video *Youtube, streaming - using the same concept but different builds. See Also *Build:Any/A ATFH Runner *Build:A/any Speedbooker